little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Santa Sparkle
Santa Sparkle is a season one episode of Little Charmers. It is the episode number 30 of the production sequence and the episode number 33 of the broadcast sequence. Synopsis When Hazel is nominated to put the star on top of the tree on Sparkle Night and she unintentionally break it, the Little Charmers ask the aid of Santa Sparkle to fix it. When Hazel accidentally break Santa Sparkle's sleigh and transform him into a mouse, the three kids must fix all the problems in time to save Sparkle Night for everybody. Summary From the sky a snowflake is falling. Transported by the wind, it joins two other snowflakes and all three of them, leaded by the wind gusts, fly near the outside of the Charmhouse. In the inside, a grandfather clock with a bearded man visage as clock-face is snoring, when he suddenly wakes up acknowledging it is time for him to tell a tale regarding the three Little Charmers and Sparkle Night. The scene changes to the three Charmers playing in the snow outside Hazel's house. In the kitchen of the house, Hazel's mom is baking cookies and preparing everything for Sparkle Night and she has her belief of having almost finished doing the tasks on her list quickly proved otherwise by her to-do-list exponentionally unwinding and showing other tasks too many to count. In a hurry to finish in time she encounters her husband, who is gently dismissed by her because of the fact of needing to complete the Sparkle Night preparations; after she decorates everything in the entrance Mr. Charming tries to talk to her again, asking for her opinion on something. Using the fact that a decorative green ribbon which floats in mid-air by magic has approached her husband near the back of his head, the Enchantress plays with him judging his appearance with the green ribbon and a red one, finally saying that he looks better with the first one. When Mr. Charming explains he needs her opinion on a new broom he has crafted she tells him that it is lovely, however the broom goes out of control due to him having added too much more horsepower and Mr. Charming flies out of the house and past the kitchen's window where his wife is preparing hot chocolate for the Little Charmers, who she promptly call through the window. After Hazel capture the moment of her mom calling them with a camera of hers, the girls and their pets enter the house, make themselves comfy and enjoy the Sparkle Night decorations all while Hazel take other photos for her Sparkle Night album, including her father returning home with his broom after having comically sinked in the snow outside. Back in the kitchen everybody talks about Sparkle Night wondering who will be nominated to put the star on top of the tree, only knowing that like every year it will be the charmer who showed the better Sparkle spirit all year round like the Enchantress did when she was a kid, a thing that Mr. Charming says to hope to do one day, too. At the tree-decorating ceremony, the Charmers are enchanted by the Sparkle Night tree and everyone is curious to know who will be the star topper since that all the decorations except the star are put on the tree by Zeli and two other gnomes. Suddenly the Enchantress spells some fireworks to attract everybody's attention to the arrival of the Sparkling Star, taken to the place by two fairies, and starts a speech about the season starting with the act of placing the star and the holidays activities that will take place. After reading the magic envelope with the star-topper's name, she reveals that it's her daughter Hazel. Unfortunately everybody's eagerness is sadly short lived when Hazel trips on a rock and drops the star that falls into pieces, all while trying to undo a spell cast with the purpose to take a selfie of the star-topping ceremony that rebounced off her camera and ricocheted everywhere in the square, causing various damages. After Hazel's mom unsuccessfully tries to put together the star, every person at the ceremony walks away in disappointment with the Enchantress' attempts to make them stay positive having no effect just like Lavender and Posie's own attempts to cheer up Hazel, who walks away in sadness followed by Seven. In bed, Hazel is very sorry for what happened, but is grateful to Seven for he cheering her up. When her mom comes to check on her, she joins her in bed upon her request and motherly calms her by saying that only the star is ruined and this accident will not prevent Santa Sparkle to arrive as always because, as Hazel says, he is the magicest Charmer there is. With her own final words giving her an idea, she asks her mom to allow her to call Posie and Lavender; after her mom absent-mindedly replies to her request in an affirmative way due to her being semi-asleep, Hazel calls her sleepy best friends and tells them to ask their parents for permission to join her. In the house entrance, Hazel explains that Santa Sparkle will be able to fix the star, a thing that both her friends agrees upon since he is a very powerful charmer and can make wishes come true, so they stay up waiting for him to come down the chimney in order to meet him and ask him the favour. Shortly after the talking grandfather clock appears to comment the Charmers' plan, Santa Sparkle comes down the chimney. Hazel immediately takes a photo of him and plans a second one with everyone in the room but the spell to activate the camera misses its target and after being reflected by a picture separates itself into two spells, with one bouncing out of the smokestack and snapping Santa's sleigh in two and the other one hitting Santa Sparkle and transforming him into a mouse, much to the dismay of the three Charmers. Things got even worse when Santa Sparkle Mouse flee from the Charmers who, along with their pets, ineffectively try to catch him leading to him eventually taking refuge in a hole in the floor. At this point, Lavender proposes a solution for the new problem: set up a Santa Mouse trap based on a mixed knowledge about mice and Santa Sparkle consisting on a plate of cookies, which Santa loves, which delicious smell is brought over the hole that provides refuge to Santa Mouse by a fan; all of this completed by cookie crumbs, which mice love, placed on the border of the hole as bait and a glass, placed between the hole and the cookies, where Santa Mouse falls in. With Santa retrieved, the Charmers head to the Charmhouse to charm him back. At the Charmhouse, the girls try several times without success to change Santa Sparkle back, but they eventually succeed using a stronger spell with each of their power combined together just as they were about to give up. After everything seems finally okay to the Charmers, Santa regretfully informs them that it is not so, since his sleigh it's still broken in two; a problem which the solution is beyond their field of expertise, but not the one of Mr. Charming. Arrived at the place of the incident with Santa Sparkle and the girls, Mr. Charming, after an initial slight shock, proceed to check the sleigh and finds out that while the sleigh can be repaired with a wagon of glitter glue, it lacks power to work again; however Santa says that only a magical power capable of making the sleigh go fast enough to send all the toys to everyone before morning will suffice. Since his brooms are fast enough for that, Mr. Charming calls them to the sleigh and, aided by the three charmers' magical power, manage to completely repair it and also makes the brooms to tow it. Hazel then tells Santa Sparkle that considering that it is late he should go delivering the presents for everyone and gives her apologies to him but something makes Santa aware that something else is in need to be fixed, namely the broken Sparkle Night Star as Posie tells him, completing the sentence of an ashamed Hazel; a third problem that Santa Sparkle is eager to fix. Accompanied by the clock narration, the group flies at the Square, where Hazel shows the broken star to Santa Sparkle and explains her feelings of hope about him being able to fix it and the eagerness to put the star on the tree, a thing she always wanted to do but unfortunately even Santa Sparkle is unable to accomplish the task, despite what it seemed at the start. Although being very sorry and hearing from Santa Sparkle that he is willing to try again, Hazel claims that the Sparkle Night presents can't wait anymore because of her personal needs. At these words the star begins to sparkle again, powered by Hazel's altruism, allowing Santa Sparkle to completely repair it, a magical process which attracts the Enchantress to the Square and all of the inhabitants of Charmville who come to witness the amazing happening. Although everything is restored and ready for the ceremony to begin again, Hazel shocks everybody declining the right to place the star and when Lavender asks why she would do that after all the trouble they had, she states that the troubles she caused are exactly why she will not do it and gives the task to her dad amazing him with joy. This altruistic decision is hugely appreciated by Santa Sparkle who decides to create three other treetop stars to symbolize it, one for every Charmer who proceed to place their star on the tree along with Hazel's dad who puts the first one. With the Sparkle Night tree prettiest than ever all the square cheers and everything is eventually fine except for the fact that now Santa Sparkle is very late, a problem quickly resolved by Santa himself who immediately spells the Charmers with elves' outfits so they could aid him in the delivery of the presents. So Santa Sparkle, Posie, Lavender, Hazel, Seven, Flare and Treble fly together in the sleigh towed by the flying brooms to deliver every Sparkle Night present for everybody leading the episode to a sparktacular happy end just after making their best wishes to everybody. Magical Moments *The narrator grandfather clock changes his pendulum into a magical globe that abruptly makes sparkles, starting the story. *Outside her house, Hazel makes three angels in the snow and three snowmen appear. *The Enchantress magically prepares the house for Sparkle Night including making candies, baking santa themed cookies, packing gifts, decorating walls, doors and chairs. She also makes two decorative ribbons levitate and use magic to prepare hot chocolate for the Charmers. *During the first song, Posie and Lavender use magic to make Seven levitate. Lavender makes a star appear on top of a tree covered in snow. *At Charmville square the Sparkle Night tree is decorated in a burst of magic. Shortly after that the Enchantress spell some fireworks with her wand, which are used to attract everybody's attention to the star-topper nomination. *Hazel uses a spell to make a photo, causing the aforementioned effects, with these words: "Make it like an elfie, and take me a selfie!". After that, her mom tries to fix the sparkling star with her wand using these words: "Little star that took a tumble, there's no need for you to crumble. Now back together you should go, on with our sparkle show.". *The narrator grandfather clock appears in Hazel's house to comment the Charmers' plan and later disappears in the same way. *Santa Sparkle magically descends through a too tight chimney in the form of a red magical flow. *Hazel unintentionally transforms Santa Sparkle into a mouse when the spell used to activate her camera misses the target and hit him instead. The out of control spell also hits a staircase making them multi-colorfully glow. *At the Charmhouse, Santa Sparkle mouse has several spells cast on him in an attempt by the Charmers to charm him back to normal. They succeed with a last, more powerful spell. The first attempts are precedeed by Hazel's words "We want Santa Sparkle back, with his rosy cheeks, and his giant jolly laugh, not tiny little squeaks!" which only have the effects to transform him into a frog and a butterfly. *Mr. Charming fixes Santa's sleigh with a very powerful spell, supported by three other spells by the Charmers. He says these words: "Brooms, attention! Harness reins, ready for flight, take Santa Sparkle into the night! All right brooms, show 'em what you got!" *Back at the Charmville Square, Santa Sparkle finally manages to magically fix the Sparkling Star supported by Hazel's altruism after a first unsuccessful attempt. He also makes three other Sparkle Stars for Hazel, Posie, Lavender and magically creates Santa's helpers outfits for them to have them proper dressed to aid him in the presents delivery. *During the finale's song Santa Sparkle and the Charmers magically appear in a house to deliver some presents and pick up the milk and the cookies prepared for them from a distance using magic. Recurring Clips To The Charmhouse! The Charmers promptly leave Hazel's house to reach the Charmhouse, where they will try to transform Santa Sparkle Mouse back to human form. Sparkle Up, Charmers! After being convinced of the necessity to persevere in trying to charm Santa Sparkle back to human form, the Charmers sparkle up to cast a powerful spell that will complete the objective. Characters * Sparkle Night Clock * Hazel * Posie * Lavender * Seven * Treble * Flare * Mrs. Charming * Mr. Charming * Willow * Gary * Parsley * Gingerbread Boy * Gingersnaps * Pickle Munchingfeet * Fighter Ogre * Blue Ogre * Mrs. Ogre * Frida * Zeli * Parsley's friends * Olive * Fairies * Black Jumper Man * Mrs. Greensparkle * Gnomes * Santa Sparkle Quotes *Sparkle Night Clock: "Oh, is it time? Time to tell the story? Finally! I've been waiting for this all year! You're gonna love what you hear!" *Enchantress: '' "Oh, look. I'm almost done." "Oh, with the first page."'' *Mr. Charming: "But hon, I really need your opinion." :: Enchantress: "Okay." "Hm, you look better in green." '' :: Mr. Charming: ''"Huh?" *Mr. Charming: "Hm, maybe I should just add a little morre horsepower." "Woah! Hold your horses!" *Mr Charming: '' "Maybe a little too much horsepower."'' :: Hazel: '' "That's going into my Sparkle Night album for sure, so I can remember everything.'' :: Charmers and Mr. Charming: '' *Charmers: '' "Wooooaaaah...!" :: Hazel: "It's sparktacular!" *Sparkle Night Clock: ''"What a huge disaster on Sparkle Night, Hazel's slip up with Santa Sparkle made a mess all right. No more jolly ho-ho-hos, just a tiny squeak, this has simply got to be the magic mistake of the week!" '' Songs *Star Topper song *Sparkle Night song Trivia Fifth holiday episode in Charmville ("Charmy Hearts Day", "Sparkle Bunny", "Charm Your Mom Day", "Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night"). Gallery SS6.png|The title screen of the episode. SS2.png|The Sparkle Night Clock, the narrator of the episode. SS3.png|The picture showing a kid Enchantress placing the star on the tree on Tree-topping Ceremony. SS7.png|The Enchantress with her almost never ending Sparkle Night to do list. SS4.png|Two fairies taking the Sparkling Star to the ceremony. SS8.png|All Charmville reunited at the square for the tree-topping ceremony. SS11.png|Lavender, Hazel and Posie looking at the tree with their pets. SS9.png|Zeli and another gnome decorating the tree. SS10.png|Olive and a friend of Parsley commenting the beauty of the Sparkle Night tree. SS12.png|The Enchantress showing the Sparkling Star. SS5.png|The Enchantress with the magic envelope containing the name of the star-topper. SS14.png|Mr. Charming and Parsley during the "photographic" incident. SS13.png|The Sparkle Night star, broken. SS15.png|Lavender and Posie with the disappointed crowd. SS16.png|Hazel cheered up by Seven. SS19.png|The Little Charmers waiting for Santa Sparkle to arrive. SS20.png|The Charmers and the pets with Santa Sparkle, moments before the second "photographic incident". SS21.png|Santa Sparkle sleigh, broken by the out of control spell. SS22.png|Lavender can't believe that Santa Sparkle has been hazeled. Santa Sparkle.jpg Seven_trying_to_cheer_up_Hazel.gif DSCN0207.jpg 130-santa-sparkle-full-16x9.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Holiday themed episodes Category:Extended Episodes Category:Hazeled Category:Season 1